


[Podfic] Redemption by khasael

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> When Draco runs into Harry Potter in Muggle London, he has no idea how much the chance encounter will change his way of life. How much is he willing to learn about forgiveness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Redemption by khasael

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Redemption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/43810) by [khasael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khasael/pseuds/khasael). 



> Recorded for [The Harry Potter Podfic Fest 2016](http://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com). Many thanks to khasael for giving Blanket Permission to record podfic ♥
> 
> (Also fills my 2+ hour square for Podfic_Bingo!)

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Music Version**  
**Part 1:**

**Mobile Device Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/redemption_music-1.mp3)  
**Part 2:**

**Mobile Device Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/redemption_music-2.mp3)  
__________________________  
__________________________  


**Plain Version**  
**Part 1:**

**Mobile Device Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/redemption_plain-1.mp3)  
**Part 2:**

**Mobile Device Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/redemption_plain-2.mp3)

## Length:

02:28:07 (music version) | 02:25:22 (plain version) 

## Downloads:

**Music Version**  


  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/redemption_music-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 136.2 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/redemption_music-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 69.6 MB

**Plain Version**  


  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/redemption_plain-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 133.6 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/redemption_plain-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 68.2 MB 



## Music Snippets:

[ "I'll Be Good" by Jaymes Young](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=scd-uNNxgrU)  
---|---


End file.
